


Edgy

by alby_mangroves



Series: Various Merlin RPF Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They steal a moment wherever they can.</p><p>Inspired by all the lovely pictures from filming S5 on location at Pierrefonds, which are popping up everywhere. Written for cinnatart's Open Fandom Kiss Meme, here: http://cinnatart.livejournal.com/476737.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgy

“It’s ok, just don’t move. They can’t see us from there,” Bradley whispers, breath curling into Colin’s ear like a warm tongue.

Colin’s eyes flutter helplessly, Bradley’s hand heavy and hot on his sternum. “Jesus, _not here_ —“

“Shh, they’re too busy fixing the props,” Bradley admonishes, eyes comically wide, but he cranes his neck to check on the crew anyway.

“Like living on the edge, then?”

Bradley grins. “Oh, I’m edgy, _so_ edgy,” he says, pressing Colin’s back into hard stone. He tucks his fingers urgently into the belt at Colin’s waist, pushing and pulling at it like he’s not sure what to do with him now that he has him tethered.

He digs his knuckles into the hard flesh of Colin’s stomach, brushing Colin’s nose with the tip of his own, nudging the corner of his lips.

He ghosts over the crease in Colin’s cheek where his dimple hides, muttering, “I like to live on this edge, _right here_ ,” which makes no sense, but Colin’s stomach drops anyway, their mouths so close together he could fall right in and drown in this thick, custardy feeling.

Bradley breathes a kiss onto the corner of Colin’s mouth and they both suck air like it’s too rare, Colin digging his fingers into the stone at his back, keeping so, so still.

He licks his lip to collect the kiss, but Bradley hasn’t quite moved away. The tip of his tongue finds Bradley’s pink mouth instead and Colin could die from this, he really could.

Suddenly, Bradley’s crowding him, the crush of his chest pushing Colin into the cold stone. Bradley’s hands are everywhere, like he can’t decide whether to cage Colin against the wall or grasp handfuls of muscle and bone and hot, hot skin.

“Started something you can’t finish,” Colin rasps, licking Bradley’s mouth, nipping, chastising.

“Oh, I’ll finish, mate,” Bradley pants, dragging kisses over Colin’s jaw, “I’ll finish in style. Right after I finish _you_.” Then, grudgingly, “Later.”

Colin huffs a laugh into warm neck and soft, blond hair, and Bradley sags against his chest, nosing aside the neck of his tunic and lightly biting the jut of collarbone, digging his fingers so hard into Colin's flank that he gasps with it, aching.

Soon, they push away from each other like opposing magnets, well practiced at this kind of subterfuge.

“Going for a walk now, t’try and circulate some blood back into my body. Don’t follow me or shit will get real,” Bradley mutters unhappily, already on the move.

“Bloody Englishmen. Always biting off more than they can chew,” Colin whisper-shouts to Bradley’s retreating back, laughing at his two-finger salute.


End file.
